Acute low back problems are experienced by a large percentage of the adult population in the United States. The costs in terms of medical treatment, time lost from work, and disruption of normal activities are significant. The invention is offered as a means to prevent acute low back pain as defined by activity intolerance of less than three months duration in the absence of serious spinal pathology. The invention provides the means to strengthen the trunk muscles in the home setting at low cost and maximum convenience.
According to the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, “Conditioning exercises for the trunk muscles (particularly the back extensors) may be helpful, especially if the patient's acute low back problems persist”. The latter quote is found on page 3 of the AHCPR (Agency for Health Care Policy and Research) publication No. 95-0642 December 1994.
Exercise devices for trunk strengthening have been offered in the past, but they tend to be expensive and inconvenient to use at home. Since trunk strengthening must be done regularly throughout the active years of the life span, the methodology must maximize efficiency and convenience.
The device, Backboard 2, is a departure from the previous art as detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,289 Spinosa, May 10, 2005, in that it provides increased stability for both the bed and the user in the performance of said exercises.